Never Let You Fall
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: Songfic for the song 'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Thanks to Sk8rChick2355 for the suggestion/request. A cute fic about a song perfect for Bella and Edward. FLUFF warning!


**Hello and welcome to my songfic. I really like this one. So thanks to Sk8rChick2355 for suggesting and requesting this song!! I would not have known of its existence without you! So, many thanks!**

**Here is my best songfic yet, if I may say so myself!**

**I do not own Twilight and I also do not own 'Your Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I own nothing, obviously. Except my brain. And who wants my brain? I don't. I'm going to sell it for Kellan's hat! haha, Ashleigh! :P**

"Goodnight, Dad!" I yelled down the stairs as I raced to my room. I had just gotten out of the shower.

I entered my room, where Edward sat on my bed, waiting. He looked up when I came into the room and grinned my favorite crooked grin. I felt a goofy smile spread across my face. I threw my toiletry bag in the general direction of my desk chair, not caring what it hit or where it landed. I walked over to my bed, eager to close to him.

His arms were spread open for me. I jumped onto my bed and scooted over to him, sighing as his cold arms closed around me. I leaned against his chest, needing to feel more of his cool, hard, smooth skin. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his wonderful scent.

It was times like these that made me feel like nothing bad could ever happen.

"Bella," he murmured into my hair. I lifted my head up. His lips trailed down my face to my lips softly and gently. I grabbed the side of his face with my hand in an effort to get him closer to me. His lips stayed gentle, but he let me get closer. I shifted my body slightly so I was facing him and threw my arms around his neck, pushing my face into his. He tightened his grip around me, but was still hesitant about deepening the kiss. But he didn't pull away, so I was happy.

When my breathing became short, his lips moved down to my neck and jawline, but they never left my skin. I breathed deeply and quickly got my breathing to become even. As soon as I was breathing correctly, his lips found their way to mine again.

"Edward," I sighed, leaning into him. I had not leaned against him with any force, but he acted as if I had pushed him gently. He leaned back, sinking into the bed and keeping me with him.

Once I realised that he was laying down and I was still in his arms, my pulse quickened and I was eager to take advantage of his unusual compliance. I moved my lips to the side of his mouth, to his jaw, and to his neck. I kissed every part of him that I could reach.

He whispered my name and I moved my lips back up to his. He kissed me back, but he was back to his usual careful self. After a minute, he pulled away and I realised that I had stopped breathing again.

I looked at him. His hair was messier than usual, and his eyes had a light glint to them despite their dark color.

I stroked the dark bruises under his eyes.

"Bella." Even though he only spoke my name, I knew what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry. I'll be as quick as I can."

"No, it's ok. Take your time, you need to make sure you get enough."

"I'll miss you." He stroked my cheek.

"I'll miss you too." He scooped me up in his arms, got off the bed, and placed me back down on the bed. He pulled the covers over me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I love you. I'll be back soon." And he was gone.

By the time he got back, I'd probably be asleep. Hunting seems to take at least two hours. I wondered if I should try to stay up until he got back, just to make sure I saw him before I slept, or try to sleep right away so morning would come quicker.

I decided to try to sleep right away, but I gave up after an hour.

I couldn't sleep, but I couldn't lay awake and miss him either.

I pulled out my music player and selected the collection of songs that reminded me of Edward. I started to listen to my lullaby, but then I missed him too much so I had to turn to the next song. I listened to it all the way through and concentrated on the lyrics.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok, it's ok, it's ok._

_and seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, yeah woah stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning grey_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I'd listened to the song several times before now, but paying attention to the lyrics made a big difference. Somehow, it just seemed to relate to us. Even if all the lyrics didn't match perfectly.

The song ended, but I wasn't ready to stop listening to it. So I put that one song on repeat.

I don't know how long I laid there, listening to the song, but it was definitely a long time. At first, I felt tears come out of my eyes. But after awhile, I started singing with it. I suppose even then I had some tears. It was just so perfect. It was as if Edward was there with me, reassuring me. It was beautiful.

I sang along with the lyrics, happy that I had found the perfect song to listen to every time he was away.

The song ended, and then started playing again due to the repeat button, but when there was a second of silence between the end of the song and the start of it, I had heard a noise. I had the volume up so I couldn't hear the noise now, so I paused it. The noise was a light tapping. It was very close. I opened my eyes to find Edward sitting on my chair. He was clapping quietly.

"Edward!" I ripped the headphones off my ears and struggled to get out of the blanket.

He chuckled and walked over to me, placing his hand on mine. I stopped struggling with the quilt immediately.

He laid next to me and wrapped the blanket around me more securely.

"Why are you not asleep, love?"

I placed the covers over him too and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I tried to sleep, but couldn't. So I listened to music."

"I heard." The corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

"You know you have a beautiful voice," he spoke softly as he traced my cheek with his finger.

I groaned. "You heard me singing?"

"Yes. It was beautiful." Before I could protest his compliment, he asked about the song.

"Oh. It's just... a song. I kind of made it relate to us."

"How so?"

"Um, well," it was hard to think when he was stroking my face.

"Mostly the chorus. It just seems to be the kind of song that knows our love. Even if the lyrics don't say it, the mood of the song has us in it. But some parts make me think of you. Like if you were singing the song to me. And it just reassures me." I blushed about how honest I was and how cheesy it sounded out loud.

"I think it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it's a great song."

"Not the song, Bella. The one who was singing it when I came back." He grinned.

I was too tired to protest or even roll my eyes at him.

"I love you." I snuggled into his arms and closed my eyes.

"Sleep well, my love."

His voice was the last sound I heard, his arms were the last thing I felt, before drifting off into sleep.

**okay, this is a oneshot, just to let you know. I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**And, here's a piece of information for you: when writing this story (especially the beginning) I was unnaturally happy. Seriously. I was sitting here at the computer, writing and SMiLiNG! That's how much I love Edward and Bella. lol. OK, geek time over. REViEW!!**


End file.
